Rendezvous avant l'aube
by Tinette
Summary: Gin ignora le regard interrogateur que je lui lançai. A la place, il me regarda froidement. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres " Oublie-moi". OS pour Sulfura. Gin/Ran.


OS fait pour Sulfura, qui a donné sa centième review à " La dernière parmi les meilleurs ". Cet OS peut se rattacher à mon autre fic', mais se lit aussi indépendamment.

Un grand merci à **Eve **et à **Zod'a**, mes bêtas, qui m'ont bien aidé pour écrire cet OS !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rendez-vous avant l'aube...<span>**

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant quoi ?

_ Où va-t-on ?

_...Où tu voudras...tant que tu me laisses venir avec toi...

Je souriais bêtement...avant de faire un retour à la réalité direct.

_ Rangiku ? Ran !

_ Quoi ?, grommelai-je.

_ On va où ?

_ Mais j'en sais rien moi !

_ C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir ici pourtant, me fit remarquer mon "ami".

Mon ami, ou mon petit ami ? Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurait su le dire.

_ Giiin, soit gentiiiil.

_ Quoi ?, soupira-t-il.

_ T'es pas drôle. Bon, on a plus qu'à aller boire un coup.

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Non.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas encore te retrouver saoule et montrer tes énormes seins à tout le monde.

_ Aha ! T'es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

Gin soupira et se détourna de moi pour continuer à marcher, se dirigeant vers le Seireitei

pour rentrer.

_ Attends ! Lançai-je avant de me mettre à sa poursuite. Ça va, j'ai rien dit.

Gin s'arrêta. Avec lui, on ne pouvait parler de _ça_. "Ça" étant notre relation. Rien n'était clair

avec lui. On se voyait de temps en temps. Parfois, plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Mais il arrivait

que nous passions deux mois sans nous voir.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec lui. Il partait sans rien dire, du jour au lendemain, et

quand je le retrouvai, il ne s'excusait pas mais me gardait quand même auprès de lui.

Et moi, je lui pardonnais. C'était un éternel recommencement, depuis qu'il m'avait trouvée, il y a si longtemps...

Il s'était tourné vers moi. Il avait une expression triste à l'origine indéchiffrable sur le visage. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable ? Il tendit la main et me caressa la joue de ses mains si chaudes.

_ Tu es vraiment une femme exceptionelle, Rangiku.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose d'aussi sincère ? Je secouai intérieurement la tête : ces moments étaient si rares chez lui, qu'il fallait en profiter sans en perdre une miette. Je lui souris et jetai un coup d'oeil autour de nous : personne. Je me mis alors sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il me répondit fougueusement, et je sentis mon coeur se gonfler de joie pure. Son corps se serra plus fort contre le mien, ses deux mains sur mes joues pour accentuer le baiser. Les miennes courraient dans ses cheveux et se glissaient sous son hakama.

_ On va chez moi ou chez toi ?, murmurai-je.

_ Chez toi, viens, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Nous continuâmes donc à marcher dans le Seireitei. Il était tard et il n'y avait presque plus personne. Nous pouvions donc nous tenir la main.

Très peu de gens savaient pour Gin et moi. Beaucoup n'auraient pas compris. Ils ne connaissaient pas le vrai Gin. Mais lui surtout, veillait à ce qu'aucun haut gradé ne le sache. Ça me faisait mal parfois, de devoir agir comme si de rien n'était quand je le croisai. Alors, je profitai pleinement de ces rares occasion où il me laissait voir le vrai lui. Sans compter que nous avions tous les deux beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis longtemps. : notre dernier rendez-vous avait dû être annulé à cause des ryokas. Je devrais donc être heureuse, il avait pris sa soirée à un tel moment juste pour me faire plaisir. Pourtant, ce soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre, comme un espèce de mauvais pressentiment... Et je détestais ça. Je décidai de me reprendre, il était hors de question que je gache ce moment.

Nous discutâmes sur le chemin. Il était doué pour me faire rire. Mais je le sentais ailleurs.

La boule dans mon ventre se serra.

XxXxX

Il devait être deux heures du matin, mais je ne dormais toujours pas. Je profitai qu'il me laisse me blottir contre lui pendant que nous discutions.

_ Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Ichimaru Gin ?, plaisantai-je.

_ Je me demande, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Je restai immobile, mais j'étais totalement paniquée. Quelque

chose n'allait vraiment pas. Gin n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser aller de la sorte.

Gin n'aurait jamais dit ça s'il n'y avait pas eu un problème. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire,

comment réagir.

Je calmai ma respiration avant de reprendre :

_ Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça... tu as rarement été aussi gentil.

_ Oui, c'est étrange.

_ Ah bon, tu le reconnais ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas assez fatigué on dirait...

Il me fit basculer sur lui, et nous nous regardâmes fixement. Il essayait de se montrer coquin,

de changer l'atmosphère. Mais dans ses yeux se reflétaient l'expression inquiète de mon visage.

_ Allez va, dors.

C'était sa façon de capituler. Je m'exécutai en fermant les yeux. Mes pensées se bousculaient

dans ma tête. Pourtant, je sentis peu à peu le sommeil l'emporter sur lmon inquiétude.

XX

Gin regardait Rangiku. Il écoutait da respiration, parfaitement régulière. Elle dormait bel et bien. Il se pencha vers elle.

_ Je t'...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, même si elle dormait, même maintenant, même si c'était le dernier moment. A quoi bon, de toute façon, elle ne l'entendrait jamais...

Gin se leva, se rabilla. Il jeta un dernier regard à la belle femme. Un regard empli de regrets.

Puis, il sortit de l'appartement.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

XxXxX

J'ouvris un oeil, le dirigeait vers le réveil.

_ Merde, j'suis à la bourre !

Je me levai précipitament, me préparait en un temps record. Il y avait réunion quotidienne des fukutaichôs, aujourd'hui. Et évidemment, Gin était parti sans me réveiller.

_ Rah, le con, grommelai-je en me peigant les cheveux d'une main et en arrangeant mon hakama de l'autre.

Je me précipitai hors de chez moi avant d'arriver à la caserne en shunpo. Heureusement, je n'étais pas la dernière. Je m'installais dans un coin avec Iba, Kira et et Hisagi et nous commençâmes à parler de choses et d'autres en attendant les autres.

_ **IAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Nous sursautâmes tous, tous nos sens en alerte. Encore ces ryokas ?

_ Quel était ce cri ? , demandai-je ?

_ ça vient du mur sacré Est, renseigna Iba

_ C'est la voix d'Hinamori-kun...murmura Kira, transfiguré par la peur et l'inquiétude.

La boule au ventre de la veille réapparut soudain dans mon estomac.

Kira se précipita dehors, et nous nous empressâmes de le suivre.

_ Hinamori-kun !, cria-t-il.

Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et se plaça devant elle.

_ Hinamori-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Hinamori-kun !, insista-t-il devant son absence de réaction.

Mais elle regardait obstinément derrière lui, le visage levé. Il se retourna donc pour voir ce qu'elle regardait avec une telle expression d'horreur.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ C'est...impossible.

_ Aizen-taichô...dis-je tout bas, choquée.

Soudain, Hinamori réagit. Elle s'avança d'un pas tremblant.

_ Aizen-taichô...

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

_ Non...non...

Elle pleurait.

_ AIZEN-TAICHÔ !, hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ces cris de bon matin ?

Je me figeai. Cete voix moqueuse... Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement.

_ Eh beh, ça c'est un sacré problème...dit-il sans émotion apparente.

Il ignora le regard interrogateur que je lui lançai. A la place, il ouvrit un oeil, me regardant froidement. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres " Oublie-moi".

Je sentis mon corps tout entier se glacer. C'est là que je compris qu'il y avait un autre problème.

Et que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de pardon possible.

_(NDEve bêta : Hihihi j'espère que tu souffres Sulfura. Mouahahahahah)_

* * *

><p>La suite, vous la connaissez...<p>

Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Le titre est inspiré du titre de l'épisode 35 de Bleach : _Tragédie de l'aube_. Les dialogues de fin sont tirés de l'anime !

Reviews ?


End file.
